Im cute and your a guy
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: The Ely brothers want a dog badly especially Aaron and their dad who is Jake Ely wont get them one. what if they ask their little sister Bella who Jake never says no to, to ask for it. But the girl has different plans. funny story


It was five o clock in a peaceful and silent Saturday morning at the New Hope Ranch, though the two owners of the place were sound asleep they didn't realize their six kids who were wide awake were boiling up a plan.

Aaron Ely who is 15 years old the second oldest of the six was trying to plan how to make his parents mainly his dad to get them one simple thing they really wanted: a dog.

"Aaron as much as we want a dog, dad is never going to get us one ok" Zac told his ridiculous older brother lying on his bed still annoyed that he was awakened at an early hour. All six of the kids were mature and responsible but not enough to own a pet "yeah Aaron we asked the man like seventeen times -" "twenty" Brandon replied interrupting Emmet "_twenty _times already and his answer is always the same" "NO" the four brothers said together trying to convince their brother they will never get a pet

"we just have think harder" Aaron said, he standed there for a moment while his brothers were waiting, then their little sister Isabella or Bella as they call her said with her sweet 7 year old voice

"face it, you guys will never get what you want so stop trying, especially you Aaron" she then turned back to twirling her hair. Aaron looked at her like he was going to rip her head off and then saw the look his brothers send him telling him he couldn't do anything to her without getting punished; Then it hit him like a lightning bolt

"Exactly maybe dad would always say _No_ to us but maybe say _Yes_ if you asked him" he said with a grin that was ear to ear. "Come on its perfect dad never says no to Bella, if she asked him he would say yes.

Bella stood at her spot thinking of her older brother's conclusion and replied "he may say yes and you guys would get your dog … but what do I get?" looking at her brothers with her big chocolate brown eyes. The five young men knew well their little sister wouldn't do anything for them without getting something back, Brandon replied

"we will give you a chocolate?" knowing such thing wouldn't work on their sister "no" she said simply shaking her long auburn hair,

"a stuffed bear?" Raymond tried guessing what the girl would want "no thank you already have one" it would take a long time to guess what the seven year old girl would want from them and they had little time until their parents would wake up. They all let out exasperate sigh until Zac thought of something his sister would say yes to,

"I will let you ride Hercules for the whole day" referring to his grullo stallion Bella took a fancy of. Brandon, Aaron, Emmet and Raymond looked at Zac as if there was a giant bug on him, knowing he never let anyone ride Hercules ; Bella stared with shock written all over face and then it changed into excitement and replied with happiness "YES YES" .

o0o

Bella went strait to her parents bedroom and went to her dads side of the bed, she looked over to the door way to see her five brothers looking back at her saying in a low voice "go on" a little hint of inpatients showing, she looked at her sleeping father and poked on his muscular arm and whispered

"daddy" showing no sign that he heard she poked him again "daddy" a little louder this time, getting annoyed she yelled "ugh ¡DADDY WAKE UP!" that defiantly woke up Jake and Sam from their sleep and looked at Bella and Sam was the first one to talk

"honey what's wrong?" worried of what their daughter might be screaming for "I need to ask daddy something" looking at them as if nothing happened, Jake sat up from his place and asked "what is it baby?" looking at his daughter

"well you know my birthday is on May right?" they both nodded at the obvious question looking at her "I was thinking if I could get an early present and then on my birthday I wont ask for anything?" giving them the _puppy look_, Jake looked at Sam as if asking her what does think and she gave him a tiny smile and a shrug he turned back to Bella

"what do you want Bells?" Jake asked looking at his daughter "I really always wanted a do…. A kitty" changing the plan she had agreed with her brothers

"are you sure honey a kitten is a lot of responsibility" her mother told her making sure Bella would have to take care of the animal "uh huh" she said happily; but they did not realize from outside the bedroom the the five Ely brothers were boiling up with anger and frustration

"im definitely not going to let her ride my horse, no sir" Zac said closing the door quietly and heading to his Brandon and Aaron's room with Brandon behind him

"we should've known she'd change the plan" Raymond replied heading to his and Emmet's room with Emmet close behind, Aaron just stood there shocked and confused until Bella came out with smile on her face and he asked

"what happened with the plan? We agreed with a dog not a cat" not realizing their dad was behind him listening to the conversation "I have no idea what you're talking about Aaron, probably because I'm cute and adorable and you're …….well you're just a guy see you later" walking to her own bedroom to happy for her own good.

Aaron just stared at her until he heard someone whisper in his ear "get to work" and then saw his dad walk down to the kitchen, he reluctently went to his room to get ready for todays work.

A WEEK LATER

It was saturday night and Bella and the others were in the living room watching TV, well mainly the others Bella was on the side of the couch playing with her kitten she named Nut Meg. Aaron was just sitting there replaying what his little sister said to him last week in his mind "_I'm cute and adorable and you're ….. Well you're just a guy"._

"_I'm having regrets that I turned out a guy"_ Aaron thought.


End file.
